


Tainted Love

by BeautifulDizazterz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Heartache, Hurt, Love, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Rekindledlove, Roleplay, Romance, Street fighting, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDizazterz/pseuds/BeautifulDizazterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a bad boy/player named Eric who stumbles upon a girl named Rachel. It started off as just a passing thing, but over time, these two will experience so much more than what they have bargained for and find love where they did not think they would find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

Chapter One

New York City was a busy and very cluttered place. With the lights on and the sun away, that was when the place really came to life. Centered off in the outskirts of the city was a large club. Inside, bodies were practically on top of each other as they danced in the middle of the dance floor. People flacked towards the bar to get another round of drinks. In the VIP room sat a man who was known by all, Eric Puckett. He was the king of the city and also of the street fights. Everyone knew not to mess with him and avoided fights with him as much as possible.

He was also a ladies man and had slept with all of the girls within the club, except one. Her name was Rachel. She was a virgin, untouched, and Eric wanted her. Rachel was a blond haired girl with frail skin, hazel eyes, and she was young and beautiful. When he saw her come up to the bar, Eric removed himself from his spot within the VIP room and walked towards her, a smile upon his face. “Hey there, I don’t think I have seen you around here before, my name is Eric.”

Rachel’s eyes were wide as she looked over at the handsome man standing next to her. He had icy blue eyes, tanned skin, blonde hair, and he was tall and thin. She didn’t answer him at first as she was too busy staring him over, especially at his muscles. Eric was strong and very muscular; powerful. “Um, hello, my name is Rachel.” She greets him warmly and he snapped his fingers, the bartender instantly comes over. “Mr. Puckett, what can I get for you?” Eric smiles his charming smile.

“A round of drinks for me and my friend here.” Rachel is surprised as the bartender comes back with a few shots and other drinks and takes one from off the tray. “Thank you.” She smiles. Eric only shrugs and sits beside her. They talk for a while and drink, after an hour, Rachel starts to become intoxicated and that is when Eric makes his move. “Hey, you should come over to my place.” He smirks. She looks over at him, feeling a little uneasy and unsure if she should really do this or not. But… there was just something about him that Rachel could not describe. “Okay.” She answers a little too quickly, the alcohol drowning out all common sense from her mind.

Eric smirks and he takes her hand, ignoring the looks from all of the jealous girls watching him pull Rachel away. He was having that same feeling as she was, Eric wanted to know why. When they come outside, Eric leads her to a blue truck located within the back of the club. He opens the passenger door for her and helps her inside.

Rachel admired the design of the truck and laughed as Eric revved up the engine, showing off a bit for the girl he wanted to bring to his home. It had been a while since he had had someone new and it made him only want Rachel more. Eric pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards his house. When they arrived, the blonde girl’s eyes were wide.  
It was a beautiful house. It looked like a mansion. It had to be at least three stories tall, with brick and marble on the outside. It was too dark for the rest of the details to be seen clearly, but neither of the two seemed to care right at that moment.

They had barely gotten inside of the house when Eric made the first move on her and kissed Rachel. He was oddly gentle with her, but she returned the kiss and moaned.

Perhaps this wasn’t entirely what she had expected, but Rachel could not deny that this did not feel good; especially when Eric begun to run his warm and strong hands along her body.

Eric was more of the action, talk later kind of guy. He pulled away from her after a while and smirked at the dazed look upon her face. “Why did you stop?” Rachel breathed, her voice slurred from both the alcohol and from the amazing kiss they had just shared.  
“Come with me.” He cooed, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her even further into the house. It was too dark for her to see anything, but she could only imagine that the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Rachel was led up the stairs and blinked as Eric turned on the lights into his bedroom. In the middle of the room was a large king sized bed, with a huge vanity over the top and black bed board posts. The room was painted a dark grey/green color, with a dresser on the side, and some other odd end furniture.

Rachel wasn’t really given time to look at the rest of the room before Eric suddenly pushed her down onto the bed and he climbed on top of her. Somewhere, beyond her intoxicated mind, Rachel knew that this was going too far and she shoved at his chest slightly. “Wait… I… I don’t think I can do this.” She whispered, her hazel eyes wide as she looked up at Eric.

Eric’s eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed that this girl was stopping him from getting what he wanted. “What do you mean, you can’t?” He growled slightly, he had a hot girl laying underneath him and for some reason she was stopping him from getting what he wanted. “Wait a minute… are you… a virgin?” Eric asked, his eyes wide.

Rachel looks away with a bright blush and a shy nod of her head. Yes, she was a virgin. A girl within her early twenties had never had sex before, she was saving herself for the right man.

Eric’s shock soon turns into cockiness. This was perfect. It had been a long time since he had had intercourse with someone untouched. Normally the girls he slept with were a bunch of sluts, but not her. Rachel looked like a sweet, innocent, and kind woman. Which only made Eric want her more.

“Perfect.”

Before Rachel could say anything else, Eric was on her again and he pressed his mouth hungrily against hers. All common thought went out the window after that as she melted into the bed and returned the hungry mouth ravishing her own.

Eric groaned as he moved a hand underneath Rachel’s shirt, his fingers trailing across her skin that sent goose bumps throughout her body. She gasped and moaned into the kiss as Eric’s hand wrapped around one of her breasts through the bra. She had never been touched by another man before and it felt good. Eric’s hands were warm and gentle as he played with her.

Eric was never careful before. He usually just rushed right through it to get what he wanted. But, for some reason, he wanted to take his time with her. To make it enjoyable for both of them. Perhaps it was because she was a virgin.  
That’s what he kept telling himself.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss and moaned, arching her back as Eric slipped another hand underneath her shirt and was now playing with both of her breasts. Tweaking them, pinching her nipples, and massaging them. It wasn’t long until he removed the bra and started to work on taking off her shirt. Eric admired the sight before him. Rachel had a beautiful body and he ran his fingers across her skin, making sure to touch inch, by inch of her visible skin. Leaning forwards, Eric moaned as he attached himself to her beautiful neck, trailing kisses, licks, and nips against her sensitive skin.

“Touch me too.” He whispered.

Rachel was in a daze and it took her second to realize what had been asked of her. She had never touched another man before, and she was nervous. She carefully took her hands and snaked them underneath the hem of Eric’s shirt and gasped as she went over his abs and his strong chest. Eric was warm to the touch and it felt good to touch him.  
Eric groaned at the feeling of Rachel’s hands against his skin. It felt great, he had never felt so good being touched by another woman before and it baffled him. He pulled away from her slightly and removed his shirt, allowing Rachel to have a better look of his strong and powerful body that was covered with scars from the fights.

“Where did you get these?” She asked softly, allowing her fingers to trace over the skin. Eric smirked into her neck, having attached himself to it once again after he had removed his shirt. “You don’t need to worry about that.” He explains and starts to suckle against her skin, forming a small hickey against her neck. Eric moved his hands towards her pants next and that was when Rachel began to feel nervous once again. She had never been touched and it made her uneasy. “Relax, I’ll be gentle.” Eric cooed as he removed her pants, along with her panties.

He moaned at the sight before him. Rachel’s wet entrance was beautiful just like the rest of her and he wanted a taste. Eric situated her so that way her head rested against the pillows and he pulled one away from the spot beside her and lifted her up so that way he could prop her back up a little. Leaning downwards, Eric sniffed and licked his lips at the smell. Her vagina smelled lovely. He placed both hands in between her thighs and spread them open a bit, letting out a purr, Eric poked out his tongue and ran it along her pink lips and clit; enjoying the taste.

Rachel moaned and threw her head back. Her pussy was sensitive to the other’s tongue against her entrance and she gasped as she felt Eric push his tongue inside of her and began to move it along her tight and sensitive walls. He enjoyed the noises she was making as he begun to suckle along her lips, before moving one hand toward her entrance and slipping a finger inside. He groaned at the wet and warm tightness surrounding his finger. Eric couldn’t wait to have himself surrounded by it.

It was painful, but Rachel was able to focus onto the pleasure instead of the pain as Eric wrapped his mouth around her clit and began to suckle and lick it while he worked his finger inside of her. After a few moments, he added in a second finger, stretching her virgin walls in order to make room for what was to come next.

Rachel gripped at the sheets and was no longer feeling pain, but absolute pleasure as she arched her back as Eric continued to thrust his fingers inside of her while his mouth continued to tease her clitoris. It didn’t take long until Eric deemed she was ready before pulling away from her wet and stretched entrance. He purred at the sight of her, panting, blushing, and breathless beneath him.

Eric groaned as he reached down for his pants and began to remove them along with his boxers, revealing his hard and thick member. Using the juices from Rachel’s inner walls, Eric smeared them over his cock as lubricant before aligning himself up to her. Rachel’s eyes were slightly wide and uncertain as she looked up at him. “Just relax.”  
With a deep breath, Eric suddenly began to push inside of her. He moaned at the wet and very tight heat surrounding his length and had to stop suddenly to give Rachel time to adjust. Her eyes were clenched in pain and she gripped at the sheets, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain.

It took a few minutes, but Eric was finally fully inside of her and he placed both of his arms on either side of her as he hovered over Rachel, forcing himself to wait so that way she could adjust to his size some more. She felt so good around him, it was like he belonged there. Rachel’s thoughts were the same as his as she finally let out a soft moan, signaling that she was ready for him to move.

Eric was slow and careful as he began to pull out and push back inside. This was Rachel’s first time and he wanted this to be enjoyable for her. It was odd, he never really cared before so why was he caring now? Pushing the thought aside, Eric groaned as he started to thrust into her wet and tight entrance, loving the feeling of her inner walls pulling her in.

“Oh god…” Rachel moaned loudly, her pain was quickly over run by pleasure as Eric began to rock their hips together. The man was gentle as he moved inside of her and it felt so amazing. It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. Still being controlled, Eric begun to pick up the pace a bit, wanting to her more noises from her and to also make it more pleasurable.

Suddenly, Eric hit her sweet spot and she screamed in pleasure. “Eric…” She rasped, her hands gripping onto Eric’s shoulders as he continued to thrust into that same spot was making her feel so good. They panted and moaned with each other as they were slowly reaching their end.

Rachel groaned as Eric started to move a little faster and she could feel the pressure building within her stomach. With another thrust into her g-spot, Rachel came, her fluids surrounding Eric’s dick as it still moved inside of her. She panted and mewled softly as he milked her dry.

It felt so good.

“Rachel.” Eric grunted and he thrusted a little harder and faster, reaching his own climax as his semen flooded her insides and marked her as his own. Eric panted as he fell on top of her, but gently. That had to be one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a while. He looked down at her and smiled.

Rachel returned the smile, but she was sleepy. It was her first time and it had taken a lot of her. She had just experienced many new and wonderful things in one night.  
And she couldn’t wait to experience it again.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Rachel woke up the next morning with a burning headache. She had a hangover and felt sick to her stomach. As she moved about within her bed, she realized that there was something lying next to her. Rachel reached her hand over and she was surprised when she felt human flesh. Looking over she saw a man laying within her bed… but wait… this wasn’t her bed.  
This was…

She looked down at the covers and she realized she was naked. She had had sex… with a man she didn’t even know… and she was at his house.

Fuck.

Although she had lost her virginity to someone she barley even knew, Rachel didn’t feel regret. Which was odd. Just then, the man moved about within the bed and he let out a loud yawn as he stretched out his arms and looked up at Rachel with a small smirk after he had opened his eyes.

“Good morning.”

“Morning…” She mumbled quietly and wasn’t really sure about what she should do. “Did you have a good time, last night?” Eric asked with a small purr. He sure had, he hadn’t felt that great after sex in a long time. “So… it’s true, huh?” Rachel asks softly, her suspicions were confirmed when all Eric did was smirk at her.

There was a sudden silence shared between them and it was awkward. Neither of them really knew what to do or say. “Um, so… thanks.” Eric said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly rolled out of bed. “I’ll take you home.” He said calmly as he grabbed his boxers from off of the floor and placed them back over his hips, as well as placing on his pants and a shirt.

So, wait… that was it?

Rachel frowned slightly as she picked up her clothes from off of the floor and placed them back over her body. She followed Eric out of the bedroom and looked around at the house. It was true, she really had just slept with this man… she remembered going to the bar, meeting a man named Eric, going into his truck, and then… the memories all came crashing down at her at once.

Eric, for once in his life, was actually starting to feel guilty. He had completely taken advantage of this sweet and innocent girl, just for the sake of getting laid and wanting something new. Eric could tell that Rachel was saving herself, but he had ruined her chances of ever finding the right person.

Nothing was shared between them, besides Rachel telling Eric where to drop her off once they were inside of the truck. When they reached her house, Eric noted that it looked like a cozy home and she probably lived with her mother.

“I’ll see you around?” Eric asked nervously, as Rachel still seemed to be sitting within the truck. “Yeah… sure.” She mumbled underneath her breath and jumped out of the truck, shutting the door behind her. She walked up onto her porch and frowned as she heard the tires of the truck burn out as Eric drove away.

Despite Eric using her, for some reason, she had wanted to stay.

\-------------------------

A week had passed since the two had last saw each other and no matter how much they tried, they could not get the other off of their minds. Eric, whenever he had sexual intercourse with another woman, it didn’t feel right or as good as it had with Rachel and he could not understand why.

What was so special about that girl that would not leave him alone?

Even the boys at the fights were starting to a notice a change within him, especially Jack Howell. Jack was part of the mafia and was known for committing bad crimes and for also having other men do his dirty work. 

Eric had been one of those men.

The only parent that really loved him was his father, his mother and brother despised him. When his dad died, Eric had decided to be on his own since he was sixteen and then he met Jack and the man had took him in and introduced him into a whole new world.

He needed to get his act together.

Eric was strong, powerful, and great at what he did. Street fighting was his life, it was all he had ever known. He took out his opponents with ease, and showed no mercy. But these street fights were deadly, they consumed of weapons instead of fists and Eric was often cut by knives or other sharp tools during the fights.

Any other human being would not be able to withstand such a feat.

But Eric could and he still can.

After the fights had ended, Eric quickly left before he could receive more questions. As he sat within the driver seat of his car, he sighed deeply as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel and tried his best to get his emotions and thoughts under control. As he started up his truck, he knew that there was only one thing that he had to do, he had to see Rachel and release this frustration.

And Eric knew that the only way to rid himself of this frustration was to have sex with her one more time and then everything would be okay again. Things would go back to the way they were. With that thought in mind, Eric pulled out of the alley where the streets are and drove into the direction of Rachel’s house.

Rachel had not been able to focus either. No matter what she did, she could not get the images of that night out of her head. It had felt good… Eric’s hands all over her body, his skin, his touch, his smell, his looks, and his eyes… everything about him had felt good.

She was grateful that her mother was out of town, because she really did not wish to explain all of this to her. Rachel knew that her mother would be disappointed if she found out that her innocent daughter had lost her innocence to a one night stand.

But it had meant more, somehow.

She was sitting in the living room when she heard the knock on the door. Rachel removed herself from the couch and walked towards the front door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Eric standing there, his shoulders were slouched and he was breathing heavily.

“What are you –“

“Come with me.” Eric says suddenly, and pointed towards his truck. “I need to understand what this is.”

Before Rachel could even get a word out, Eric was already pulling her towards the truck. “W-Wait a minute –““Just be quite, and come!” He shouted at her and Rachel had no choice but to obey. It didn’t take long for the two to pile into Eric’s truck.

There was silence.

Deathly silence at that, and it was a little worrisome. 

When they pulled into his driveway, no words were exchanged once more and Rachel gasped as she was suddenly being dragged into Eric’s house and towards his bedroom. “Wait a minute! What do you think you are doing?!”

“Giving us what we both want! I know that you have been thinking about it too, let’s just get this over with so I can move on with my life!” Eric shouted, his face full of anger as he looked at her. He didn’t get it.  
None of this made any sense.

So, he decided to put the blame on her.

Before Rachel was even given the chance to speak, Eric had busted his door open and threw her onto the bed. He growled as he crawled on top of her and started to remove her clothes, however, he stopped suddenly when he looked up and seen the look on Rachel’s face.

She looked confused and a little scared.

They were both breathing heavily and Eric sighed as he looked away.

What was he doing?

He rolled off of her and he sat at the edge of the bed and looked towards Rachel out of the corner of his eye, seeing that her clothes were all pulled up and wrinkled from his rough handling. He was frustrated, but he would never force someone against their will. Eric didn’t mess around with that shit.

But damn it…

“…you should go. I shouldn’t have brought you here.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Eric could have any girl he wanted, he didn’t need to waste his time on this shit. But… he did want to experience their first night together once more, he wouldn’t deny that it wasn’t great, because it was.

“What?” Rachel’s confusion and fear had quickly gone away and was suddenly replaced with anger. “You brought me all the way here, started to take my clothes off, and now you want me to leave? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She was angry. She had not seen him in a week and this is the way he was acting?

Her anger fueled his own and he growled as he turned towards her, his eyes turning slightly black. “I don’t know why I did! But… perhaps it was a mistake…”

“No, you are going to finish what you started.” She hissed and Eric was surprised by her words. But, he wanted this and there was no turning back now. “Fine, you will get what you wish then.” Eric was suddenly on top of her again and instead of being gentle with her like he had been a week ago, his movements were a lot rougher this time. Rachel groaned as Eric practically ripped off her shirt and he began to attach his mouth to her skin, trailing kisses, licks, and nips along it.

Rachel’s hands threaded through his hair and she gripped at it. Finally, after a week she was experiencing having his mouth, hands, and warmth. Her body craved it and she was suddenly starting to realize that so did she. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Eric’s waist and she moaned as his mouth moved lower and lower until he reached the front of her pants. With his hands, he quickly removed her pants and smirked as he seen a small spot of wetness at the front of her panties.

“We haven’t even barley started and you are already wet for me.”

Rachel’s face was bright red and she mewled as Eric began to rub her wet entrance with her panties still on, causing her fluids to slightly soak the undergarments. “I… I can’t help it.” She admitted bashfully and she gasped as her panties were quickly pulled down and off of her body. With wide and hooded eyes (due to lust), Rachel watched as Eric began to remove his own clothes, but he was quick about it.

As soon as his clothes were removed, Eric settled his weight completely in between Rachel’s legs and he pulled her into a deep and hungry kiss, his tongue swirling around and exploring her mouth. She was sweet to the taste and he groaned as he swirled his tongue around some more, wanting to taste her more. His cock bumped the edge of her pussy and Rachel moaned into the kiss as she could feel the head of his member poking her inner thigh and entrance as they kissed.

They pulled out of the kiss and panted for air, Rachel placed her hands upon Eric’s arms and began to run her fingers through his muscles and continued to trail them along his body. She had not been able to explore his body that first night and it felt good to touch him. Eric was still warm and his skin was rough, yet smooth. She could feel more scars a long his back, but said nothing about it. He would only ignore her questions anyway.

He groaned as Rachel dragged her fingers and nails across his skin and it caused him to growl. His roughness returned as he pushed her back until she was in the middle of the bed. Eric gripped at her inner thighs and pulled her up so that her ass was in the air and that her legs rested upon his shoulders. “Are you ready to go for another ride?” He purred, licking his lips as he looked down at her tight and wet entrance. Rachel nodded her head shyly, feeling bashful for being so exposed in this position. 

She was new to sex, Rachel did not fully understand everything about it either, so she allowed Eric to lead her.

With a grunt, Eric gripper her thighs a little tighter as he aligned himself up along with her wet entrance and slowly pushed inside, but he did not stop until he was all the way in. Rachel panted and moaned as Eric pushed all the way inside of her. It wasn’t as painful as it had been the first time, but she had not been touched there in a week and she was still a little too tight.

But it felt good.

More than good.

Eric did not wait for her to adjust as he suddenly began to thrust in and out of her. His thrusts were controlled at first, until he begun to pick up the pace, thrusting inside of her fast and hard.  
Rachel’s body rocked against the bed due to the force and she moaned as she gripped at Eric’s shoulders tightly as he continued to drive into her body. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the air dripped and smelled of their sex.

“You like this don’t you?” Eric growled, picking up the pace and thrusting into her a little harder. “Huh?!” He growled again when she didn’t answer him right away and she cried out as he suddenly reached her g-spot. “Y-Yes…” She whimpered.

Satisfied, Eric reached down and begun to rub his hand along her clit and he chuckled as she climaxed with a scream, her inner walls tightening around him. He grunted as he climaxed right after her, his cum filling her insides and reclaiming her once more.

Panting, Eric dropped her legs and fell onto the bed beside her as he tried to calm down from his high. His frustration was gone and he felt great. He looked over towards Rachel and gave her a real smile. “That was great, huh?”

“Yeah.” She admitted breathlessly as she stared up at the ceiling. But she felt sticky and she looked over at him. “Is it okay if I take a shower?” Eric nodded his head and pointed in the direction of his bathroom.   
“Yeah, it’s right down the hall.” She nodded and made her way towards the shower to clean their essence off of her and inside of her body.

A half an hour later, Rachel appeared and she was clean, a fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Eric was fast asleep upon the bed. It had been a long night and now that his needs were satisfied, he could finally relax. Not exactly wanting to walk home at such a late hour, Rachel crawled into the bed beside him and pulled the covers over herself. It didn’t take long for her to close her eyes and to drift into sleep.

End Chapter Two.


End file.
